


A Concentração

by ThekaTsukishiro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Concentração, Esporte, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sexo, Volei, daisuga - Freeform, nudez, olimpiadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21630703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Na TV, as vozes marcantes dos jornalistas responsáveis pela tradução da transmissão simultânea do Desfile Olímpico parecia não atrapalhar, e muito menos chamar a atenção dos dois atletas da equipe de vôlei do Japão.Fechados em seu quarto, os atletas da equipe de voleibol, pareciam não se importar com a abertura dos Jogos Olímpicos.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 2





	A Concentração

**Author's Note:**

> Fic originalmente postada em 13/06/2016  
> [Especial 7 anos] Olimpíadas NFF, Prova Triatlo + Olimpíadas NFF, Maratona NC do Fórum Need For Fic
> 
> Obstáculo 1: 6. Pie in the sky e 6. Jockey  
> Obstáculo 2: 1- Beijo grego
> 
> Triatlo Subtema utilizado: 1 - Anéis Olímpicos  
> Beta: ShiryuForever94, merci, mon ange! <3

Na TV, as vozes marcantes dos jornalistas responsáveis pela tradução da transmissão simultânea do Desfile Olímpico parecia não atrapalhar, e muito menos chamar a atenção dos dois atletas da equipe de vôlei do Japão. Gemidos e arfares em total frenesi. Nem mesmo a entrada da bandeira Olímpica sendo anunciada, e comemorada, pelo estádio todo lotado pareceu surtir algum efeito nos dois homens ali, engalfinhados sobre o colchão.  
  
Nos lençóis muito brancos, tão brancos quanto a bandeira que singrava um mar de homens e mulheres perfilados, o mesmo branco com seu simbolismo de paz, pureza e limpeza, Daichi Sawamura, capitão da equipe nipônica, rolava agarrado ao levantador principal, Koshi Sugawara.  
  
Palavras desconexas, chupões, arfares e mordidas, mãos afoitas apalpando em frenesi, dando maior prazer. Uma volta, meia volta e o levantador acabou parando com as costas coladas no colchão. Sobre si, Daichi lambeu os lábios em deleite. Os olhos castanhos tão mais claros que os seus a fita-lo com interesse.   
  
Mordiscando o lábio inferior, o capitão espalhou beijos, mordidas e lambidas pelo peitoral do namorado. Sugou com vontade os mamilos enquanto tinha os ombros arranhados pelas mãos fortes e hábeis de Suga. Deslizou lentamente os lábios, ora substituindo pela língua e os dentes no membro já em riste. Sem perder um movimento sequer do outro, levantou um pouco as nádegas torneadas calçando-as com um travesseiro e afundou o rosto entre as pernas do levantador.  
  
Arregalando os olhos, Suga levou aos lábios as costas da mão direita. Arfou um tanto surpreso. Movendo os quadris um pouco, foi contido pelas mãos fortes, que cortavam as bolas que ele levantava com facilidade.  
  
\- Dai-chi... – ronronou Suga de encontro à mão. Com os olhos fechados, tentou conter os gemidos mais altos que escapavam.   
  
Com um sorriso pervertido, o moreno mais alto deslizou a língua até próximo ao membro do amante, mordiscando a lateral de sua coxa. Daishi queria ver Suga entregue. Adorava fazê-lo estremecer. Vê-lo quase implorar por alívio.  
  
\- Daichi, por favor! – a voz entrecortada. Os lábios levemente inchados devido aos muitos beijos que já haviam trocado.  
  
\- Pede, pede o que quer, Koshi! – a voz rouca, forte. Os olhos brilhantes em expectativa. – Se você não me disser o que quer, talvez eu não te deixe gozar. – e enquanto falava, Daichi apertou-lhe o membro pulsante com força. Não queria que ele alcançasse o seu ápice antes dele.  
  
\- Puta merda, Daichi! – grunhiu Suga. A pele afogueada do rosto. As mãos tentando alcançar o próprio pênis. – Me deixa...  
  
\- Não... hoje eu estou no comando! – um olhar de esguelha. Sabia que o namorado iria entender, afinal, aquela noite em que a equipe de vôlei do Japão não fora para o desfile devido a um jogo logo cedo no outro dia, eles haviam feito uma aposta, e Daishi saíra vitorioso.   
  
Balançando um pouco a cabeça, o levantador sustentou o olhar do capitão. Com um suspiro resignado, cravou ambos os cotovelos no colchão levantando um pouco o corpo. Compreendendo o que o namorado estava fazendo, Daichi aproximou o rosto do dele, e o beijou ardentemente. Um gemido mais alto escapando dos lábios do moreno fez com que eles se separassem um pouco. Suga havia mordido o lábio inferior dele com vontade, provocando-o em seguida ao roçar o baixo ventre em seu corpo.  
  
\- Pervertido! – gracejou Daichi, e antes que o outro protestasse continuou a carga. – Como não me disse o que queria, vou lhe surpreender. – Sorriu, um sorriso malicioso e cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções.   
  
Deslizando o corpo um pouco, afastou um pouco mais as pernas de Koshi, deitandoa língua para fora e começou a desliza-la pelo ânus róseo do levantador em um beijo grego de deixa-lo sem fôlego.  
  
Com um gemido alto, Suga deslizou as mãos pelo próprio tórax. Uma das mãos deixou afundar nos cabelos escuros de Daishi, e com a outra começou a se punhetar no mesmo ritmo em que a língua quente e úmida o tocava em local tão íntimo.   
  
Ao sentir o corpo do namorado estremecendo, Daichi passou os braços por baixo das coxas roliças e torneadas. Segurando ambos os pulsos do namorado, sorriu ao escutar o muxoxo de descontentamento dele.  
  
– Deita de bruços! – Daichi não pediu, mandou.   
  
Lambendo os lábios, Koshi não estranhou a voz de comando usada pelo namorado. Na realidade, a voz grossa, rouca e imperiosa do capitão o comandando, como se estivessem em quadra, o fazia ficar mais excitado. Sem delongas, assim que se viu livre dos braços fortes que o prendiam pelos quadris, ajeitou-se da melhor forma possível.  
  
Dando um tapa nas nádegas firmes do levantador, o capitão sorriu de lado ao vê-lo dar um pequeno tranco para frente. Sentando sobre as coxas dele, esticou-se um pouco para poder alcançar o tubo de lubrificante a base de água que haviam deixado no jeito. Derramando um pouco diretamente no orifício róseo, deslizou o gel lentamente sobre a pele delicada.  
  
\- Gelado... – murmurou Sugawara ao gingar como podia as nádegas.  
  
\- Sei... mas você sabe... – Daichi começou a falar, e antes de terminar seu raciocínio, baixou um pouco o corpo e mordiscou o ombro dele. – você sabe que depois irá esquentar e muito! – gracejou. Ajeitando-se melhor, deslizou um dígito para dentro da carne apertada e quente. Sem esperar deslizou mais um dedo aprofundando os movimentos, preparando-o, dando mais prazer.  
  
O moreno amava ver como o levantador estremecia ao seu toque, como ele respondia a cada movimento, ou mesmo quando o provocava. Pensando em como provoca-lo mais, baixou o corpo, e cravou os dentes na polpa arredondada da nádega esquerda. Sustentou o olhar que lhe foi dirigido, e sem nada dizer, besuntou seu pau com o lubrificante.  
  
\- Vem me pegar... – gracejou Koshi ao gingar um pouco os quadris.  
  
\- Vou lhe cavalgar como nunca, Koshi! – respondeu Daichi, ao começar a se ajeitar sobre ele. Separando um pouco as bandas daquela bunda deliciosa, o capitão foi deslizando, forçando um pouco a passagem de seu pau no ânus pulsante. Ao sentir a glande invadir o corpo do menor, apoiou as mãos nos ombros dele, controlando o peso do próprio corpo para não invadi-lo com uma única estocada. Não queria machucá-lo.  
  
Trincando os dentes, Sugawara moveu as ancas como podia e, com esse mínimo movimento, sentiu-se preenchido pelo namorado. Um gemido alto escapando-lhe pelos lábios.   
  
\- Dai-chi... céus!  
  
\- Koshi, como sempre imprevisível, – comentou ao finalmente se ajeitar sobre o corpo menor. – mas dois podem jogar esse mesmo jogo! – gracejou Daichi. Começou a mover-se a princípio lentamente. Os movimentos lembrando muito o de um cavaleiro em uma daquelas provas de hipismo. O corpo pra frente e pra trás, penetrando o corpo do levantador seguidas vezes. As mãos segurando com força nos ombros largos. As pernas fincadas de cada lado do corpo de Suga, apertando mais as nádegas que exerciam maior pressão sobre seu membro fincando no interior quente.   
  
Baixando um pouco a cabeça e o corpo, Daichi cravou-se fundo, e deleitou-se ao sentir o corpo todo abaixo do seu estremecer. Deveria ter acertado a próstata do namorado. Mordiscando a orelha de Suga, ronronou.  
  
\- Fica de quatro. – e ao terminar de falar, deslizou lentamente o membro ainda pulsante para fora do corpo menor.   
  
Com um muxoxo, Koshi levou alguns segundos para processar o que o namorado estava lhe pedindo. Ficando de quatro, sentiu-se ser preso pelas mãos firme em sua cintura. Com as pernas afastadas, preparou-se pela invasão que veio forte, bem fundo. Eram homens e não havia frescura. Deixou um gemido alto escapar-lhe ao finalmente acolher todo o pau rijo dentro de si. Ao sentir uma mão espalmada sobre suas costas, sabia que tinha de baixar um pouco a frente e empinar mais a bunda.  
  
\- Isso, Koshi! Assim, empina esse rabo gostoso pra mim!  
  
\- Desse jeito? – perguntou ao baixar mais um pouco e empinar bem a bunda. Lambendo os lábios, Sugawara arfou e gemeu mais e mais. A cada nova estocada cravava mais suas unhas nos lençóis. Um grito de deleite escapou-lhe pelos lábios ao ter seu pau punhetado pelo namorado. Os toques acompanhando cada ida e vinda. – Dai... assim eu não vou aguentar!  
  
\- Não aguente, Koshi! Eu o quero entregue! – Daichi grunhiu. Ao sentir o corpo do namorado tremer, soube que ele estava próximo de seu ápice. Cravou seu pau mais rápido e fundo dentro daquele corpo delicioso, e ao sentir um aperto maior em seu membro, soube que seu querido Suga havia gozado. Com mais uma estocadas, derramou-se dentro dele.   
  
Deslizando os joelhos, Suga foi baixando o corpo levando o do capitão junto de si. Sentiu as mãos fortes passando por baixo de seu corpo o abraçando. Beijos sendo depositados em seus ombros e pescoço.  
  
\- Chuveiro? – a voz levemente rouca, máscula, quebrando o silêncio.  
  
\- Cama, descansar primeiro. – Koshi respondeu languidamente. – Se formos tomar banho juntos, não conseguiremos jogar amanhã cedo.  
  
Daichi riu com gosto, pois sabia que o levantador tinha razão. Com um suspiro, deixou o contato íntimo, e deitou puxando Suga para si.  
  
\- Tudo bem, podemos deixar isso para mais tarde. Acho que também prefiro ficar mais tempo assim com você! – beijou-o na testa e ouviu o riso cristalino de Koshi.   
  
\- Você trancou a porta? – perguntou já quase fechando os olhos, se entregando ao cansaço e a letargia pós sexo. – Não quero ser acordado pelo treinador novamente, especialmente com ele nos lembrando que deveríamos estar concentrados.  
  
\- Mas estávamos concentrados fazendo algo muito bom! – gracejou antes de finalmente responder sem dar chances de revide do outro. - Sim, eu fechei, apenas não se preocupe. – beijou-o novamente, desta vez nos lábios e deixou-se levar também pelo sono. No outro dia, seria o início dos jogos para eles e em hipótese alguma poderiam estar cansados.

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> Bunny: Mas outra desses dois? E cadê a fic de pegação do Tiger comigo?
> 
> *fechando os olhos e suspirando alto*
> 
> Bunny, seu coelho mimado e chato... Branquelo, deixa eu te lembrar que o Kit Fic continua sendo meu, se você me torrar muito, vou te colocar no congelador! Você sabe que não ando bem, essa época que eu já deveria estar de férias trabalhando em muitas fics, tive de ficar trabalhando a pedido da chefia, então não amola!
> 
> Toma seu rumo, pois eu já estou muito, mas muito pega, pois vi minhas fics indo por água a baixo. Tempo escasso me ferrando, e eu ainda tenho de aguentar piti de Coelha sem graça? Te catar, seu!
> 
> *rilhando os dentes, mas voltando a sorrir*
> 
> Opa, desculpem... *ignorando o Coelho perplexo* não liguem praquele ali não... :err: Obrigado por ler mais uma loucura minha. Espero que tenham gostado de meu novo surto!
> 
> Até o próximo, bjs  
> Theka Tsukishiro


End file.
